1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic magnetic locator and method for the same, more particularly to a dynamic magnetic locator and method for the same, which are used for three-dimensional positioning, cross-line positioning and depth calculation of underground metal pipe.
2. Description of Prior Art
The underground pipe is an obstacle for underground construction because the information management of the underground pipe is difficult and the engineering map for the underground pipe is generally incomplete. Therefore, it frequently happens that the underground pipe is damaged during underground construction.
Moreover, even the engineering map for the underground pipe is used for reference of the underground construction; trial digging is necessary to endure the geometric coordinate of the underground pipe. Therefore, the actual position and buried depth of the underground pipe can be ensured. However, the trial digging is troublesome and may have risk.
The advanced countries generally have territory information system, which provides E model (electronic information) for underground pipe distribution. However, the conventional instruments for detecting underground pipe distribution are very expensive. For example, the conventional electromagnetic pipe locator is about 20,000 USD and the ground penetration radar (GPR) is about 600,000 USD. Moreover, it is difficult to perform these instruments to obtain three-dimensional positioning, cross-line positioning and depth calculation.
It is desirable to provide a dynamic magnetic locator and method for the same, which has high accuracy, compactness and low cost.